Car Troubles
by Viper's Kitten
Summary: When WWE superstars have a house show they decide to drive down to it. Thirty minutes from the arena the car dies. Find out why Randy never pumps gas again. *One Shot* Randy/OC


We were driving to Calgary, Alberta, Canada, We had a house show and I planned on stopping by Bret's house after the show. We were Randy, Adrianna, Jake, Isabella, Ted, Cody, Meagan, I, and the kids. The kids from oldest to youngest are Joey, Kyle, Bobby, Rachel, and Marie. Adrianna, Meagan, Isabella, Jake, and the kids were sleeping. The steady beat of the Believe CD by Disturbed was playing. I looked at Randy who was driving after I looked up from my book. Of course the book was called Midnight Desires and it was steamy so I was craving the hotel room. I glance at the clock on the stereo we had little over two hours to get to the show. I close the book when the engine sputters and dies. I sigh as I unbuckle and get out of the car. I was clutching my I-phone and Randy, Cody, and Ted had followed me out. I check the phone and no service glared at me.

"Any of you have service?" I ask. The three boys check their phones.

"Nope." They said.

"Cody Ted there was a gas station ten miles back, walk back there and call for help and then call Vince telling him our car broke down." I said.

"Why do we have to walk?" Cody asked.

"Because I need Randy." I say.

"Fine." Ted grumbled and Cody and Ted walked off.

"Randy pop the hood." I say.

"Also open the glove box because the card is in it, see if one of us goes first." I say. I stood in front of the hood it pops and I open the hood. As I lean inside the hood I stop focusing on the outside world. I check the dipstick, and then I check the distributor cap. I jump and hit my head on the hood when I feel a hand touch my arm. I pull out and stand straight.

"Ow could you make some noise?" I ask.

"Sorry, Jake is on first." Randy said.

"Son of a bitch." I mutter while I look to the sky. Something wet drops on my forehead and I tilt my head down and touch the spot. I look back up and another spot touches my cheek.

"Is it raining?" I ask. Just then the sky opens up and it starts pouring rain. Within seconds I'm soaked. The Bret Hart emblem t-shirt clinging to my curves, I look over at Randy and his Root of Evil shirt is clinging to the hard planes of his chest. My normally crimson hair has turned pitch black because it was so wet.

"This day is going lovelier and lovelier." I mutter.

"It's not looking to bad from where I am." Randy said. I smile suddenly glad I had gone with this black shirt instead of the WWE Divas White Baby Tee I had been thinking of. Randy crosses the distance between us easily and looks under the hood and then at me.

"So what is the problem?" Randy asked.

"I don't know." I said. Everyone else was already at the show. They had decided to catch a flight into Calgary we just decided we wouldn't and caught a flight into Edmonton instead and drive down to Calgary. Turns out that was the worst idea we could have come up with.

"I guess we can stand out in the rain until Cody and Ted come back." I say.

"I have something we can do to pass the time." Randy said as he touched my waist.

"Please clue me in." I say. Randy shakes his head at me but kisses me instead.

"You don't think I didn't notice that sexual tension rolling off you in the car did you?" Randy asked. I shake my head and then he crashes his lips back to mine.

~~~~~~~Show~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was pacing back and forth. Phoenix, Randy, and the gang should be here by now.

"Dragon calm down they'll get here." Hunter said as he passed me.

"I know but I wish they would it's only a couple of hours until the show." I say. Hunter puts his hand around my waist and we both look up as Vince walks over to us.

"Where is Phoenix and everyone else?" Vince asked.

"I don't know there were flying into Edmonton and driving down here but I haven't heard from them since they stopped at the gas station and that was about thirty minutes ago." I say. Vince sighs and then answers his phone which had been ringing.

"Vince McMahon here." Vince said.

"What you're joking well you better get here soon." Vince said. He doesn't say anything he just hangs up.

"That was Ted." Vince said.

"Where are they?" I ask.

"Seems that their car broke down and they're waiting for help." Vince said.

"Oh dear I wonder what the problem is." I say.

"Well they better hurry or they'll be late and heads are going to roll." Hunter said with a smile.

"Hunter that's not funny." I say.

"Sorry Drag." Hunter said.

"You're forgiven." I mutter but I shake my head. I smile as Matt better known as Evan Bourne walks over to us and gives me a kiss.

"Nothing about how I have my arm around your girl?" Hunter asked.

"Nope." Matt said.

"Really you're going to do that to him Hunter?" I ask.

"I know nothing could happen between you guys." Matt said.

"That says a lot for you there Korklan." Hunter said with a smile. I elbow him.

"Don't you have something to go get ready to plug?" I ask.

"Yes I do." Hunter said as he walked away.

"What am I going to do with you?" Matt asked.

"I didn't do anything except worry about my loser sister." I say with a sigh.

"Drag you and I both know she's no loser." Matt said.

"She is for coming up with the freaking drive to Calgary plan." I mutter.

"Now now she wouldn't be Kitten otherwise." Matt said with a smile.

"I know but it bugs me." I say.

"Sometimes she's the most level headed person we know and then she's so irresponsible." I say.

"She's Phoenix she's like you sometimes." Matt said with a smile.

"Are you saying I'm irresponsible?" I ask.

"No of course I'm not babe." Matt said.

"Thought so." I say with a smile.

~~~~~~Phoenix~~~~~~~~~

I clutch his shoulders as I come.

"Holy crap." He says. I just nod weakly. I'm that tired and hopefully by now the boys are on the way back and we can head to the show. We adjust our clothes and close the hood. I close the hood quietly to keep from waking everyone in the car.

"The boys better get back soon." Randy said.

"What are you worried?" I ask.

"No." Randy said as he leaned against the car.

"Randy what gas did you put in the car?" I ask.

"Um I love you." Randy said.

"That's it you don't get to pump gas anymore." I mutter as I walk to the side of the car. I see the familiar forms of Cody and Ted.

"Hey Ted where's your blue backpack?" I ask.

"I left it at home." He said.

"You're a loser." I say with a smile.

"Yhea but I'm your loser." Ted said.

"Hey there that's my job." Randy said. I break out laughing.

"Really Randy?" Cody asked. Randy raised his eyebrow at Cody and then sent Ted a glare.

"So how long until the tow truck gets here?" I ask.

"Wait we were suppose to call a tow truck?" Ted asked.

"Dibiase." I say as I look at him.

"I'm joking." Ted said as he smiled at me.

"Wait why are you wet?" Cody asked. Randy snickered at the double meaning to the word.

"It rained." I say as I smacked Randy across the chest.

"Oh." Cody said. I leaned against the driver side passenger door. I turn my head right before the door opens and I move out of the way.  
"Afternoon Jake." I say.

"Are we there yet?" He asked.

"No we're stopped about fifteen miles out of Calgary." I said.

"Why are we stopped?" He asked.

"Randy put the wrong gas in the car." I said.

"Wow some driver you are." Cody said.

"Can it Rhodes." Randy said.

"Both of you." I say as I resume leaning against the car.

"Make me Phoenix." Cody said. I raised my eyebrow at him and pushed off the car.

"You want me to?" I ask.

"Bring it." Cody said as he stood in front of me. I sighed. Cody never learned. I'm the WWE champ and the Intergender champ for a reason. I smile at Cody before I smack him.

"Don't tempt me." I say. Cody with a glance at Randy picked me up over his shoulder.

"Cody Garrett Runnels." I say as my feet leave the ground.

"Yes Phoenix." Cody said.

"You know I hate being picked up." I say.

"Hey love birds the tow truck is coming." Ted said.

"Don't start." I said. Cody puts me down and I punch Cody in the arm. The tow truck stops in front of the car.

"Hey can you give us a lift to Calgary?" I asked.

"Yes I can." The driver said.

"Thanks." I said with a sigh.

"What do you guys do?" he asked.

"We're professional wrestlers." I said as I climbed into the cab. Randy climbed in after me and picked me up settling me on his lap.

"Oh well I'll go set you guys up and get on our way." He said as he got out of the truck. Jake had gone back to the car and Cody and Ted were trying to decide who else was going to ride with us. I look at Randy.

"Hurry up you two." I said. I shake my head when Cody wins and climbs into the other seat.

"When we get to the show we're so screwed." I said.

"Thanks for saying that." Cody said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~30 minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We dash into the show.

"We're here." I said.

"I was afraid you'd miss it." Shawn said.

"We almost did." I said as I looked around.

"Where is Vince?" I asked.

"Probably hanging around somewhere." Shawn said.

"Phoenix here is your headset." One of the stage crew said.

"Thanks, hey Vince we're here." I said as I slide it on my head.

"Okay thanks." I said.

"So how screwed are we?" Randy asked.

"We're not because we made it on time." I said with a smile. That was the last time Randy ever got to pump gas.


End file.
